


FORBIDDEN NIGHT

by summerdreamer



Series: Forbidden Night [1]
Category: BREAKERZ, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japan Band)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdreamer/pseuds/summerdreamer
Summary: 那个男人，是他从16时起就没有停止过的恋慕对象是勾一勾手指就能引无数人为他折腰的阿芙洛狄忒一个禁忌的夜晚，他闯入了那片秘密的花园他原本以为这是一个甜美的意外却没曾想踏入万劫不复的深渊爱欲纠缠、忠诚与背叛……长达20年的悲苦恋情渐渐显露出残酷的面目他会战胜时间，亦或是输给意外？





	1. the first night

**Author's Note:**

> 主角： hyde、daigo、sakura  
时间节点：2011年初
> 
> 备注：非1v1恋情展开，有感情洁癖者请避雷，不能接受泥塑hyde的、把他当成不可亵玩的神灵的请避雷。  
里面列举的很多事实却有考据出处（这个真的很可怕），作者只不过将这些零碎的事情串联了起来，可以理解为，樱猪是真的…  
daigo是作者架空的……但是依然希望他能拥有甜甜的爱情啊！

Daigo没有抽烟的习惯，但是站在港区这间豪华公寓门口的这五分钟里，他无数次的后悔自己为什么没有这个习惯，这样他好歹能做点什么，平复一下他此刻紧张到要窒息的心情。明明只是20多度的气温，他却清晰地感觉到，后背已经湿透了……  
15分钟以前，他收到了一条信息。  
“daigo，过来一趟…好吗？”

短短数个字，随后附上了一个地址，也就是他现在所身处的这个地方。然而发信人那一栏上写着的那四个字母却让他心惊肉跳。那是他在这个世界上，最最尊崇的前辈。如果说有谁能让他奋不顾身，哪怕放下工作也一定要见上一面的话，毫无疑问就是这个人了。那位前辈近年来频繁的喊他出来喝酒，他每次都是顶多15分钟必定赶到，然而之前都只是喝酒而已，他从来没有，被邀请来过这么私密的地方，而且这种地方，明显并不是前辈的家，而是类似于秘密住宅的存在。

到底喊他过来有什么事呢，他犹豫再三，最终还是按响了门铃。不多时，门内传来啪塔啪塔几声凌乱的脚步声，门咔的一下开了。  
“对不起，HYDE桑，这么晚还来叨扰您”  
他赶紧毕恭毕敬地弯下腰去，映入眼帘的是一截细白的小腿，hyde先生似乎是穿着睡袍就出来了…？  
“哪里，分明是我把你叫过来的，你肯来就是很给我面子了”  
Hyde桑的语气里，带着一股跟平时不太一样的慵懒，一股酒气扑面而来。

他抬起头来，这才发现hyde似乎已经有点醉了，浑身只披挂着一件黑色的真丝睡袍，敞开的领口透出来的肌肤已经完全变成了粉红色，脸颊也是红扑扑的，眼角像是有点湿漉漉的，闪动着些微碎光，他几乎要忘了得体的礼仪，看得有点呆了。  
“还傻站着干什么，快跟我进来，咱们…继续喝！”  
Hyde打开鞋柜，拿出一双拖鞋递给他，然后有点踉踉跄跄地，领着他往里屋走去。

他一边走一边环视着这个面积不大但装修异常有品位的房子，正对着客厅的地方，挂着一幅金子国义的画，还有很多骷髅头元素的装饰品，从南美洲带回来的原住民手工编织的挂毯，这些都是hyde桑巡演时的战利品……客厅很乱，沙发上的坐垫、空的啤酒罐、各种零食包装、打开的碟片散落一地……茶几上的烟灰缸里，满满都是烟头，他认得那个牌子——seven star。  
但是他分明记得hyde桑已经戒烟很多年了呀……？刚才拿过拖鞋的时候他也觉得有些奇怪，现在他想起来了，记忆中hyde的鞋子尺码是不太大的，但是刚才他打开鞋柜的那一瞬间，他分明看到了很多双明显比hyde自己鞋码要大的鞋子，包括他现在穿的这双拖鞋，尺码也是刚刚好的样子……

他正要开口询问，年长的男人却在这个时候不小心绊倒在了一个啤酒瓶上，一个趔趄眼看着就要往前栽去！  
“hyde桑！！”他赶紧冲上前，也顾不得体面，一把将那个娇小的身躯拦腰揽在了怀里。Hyde抓住了他的领子，脚步有点虚浮的半靠在他身上，呼出来的热气喷在他的脸颊上，带着浓浓的麦芽香味，他的脸腾的就红了。Hyde软若无骨的身躯此时正紧紧的贴在他胸膛上，体温高的吓人，他感到头脑短路，平日里深藏在心底的那些见不得光的想象、那些放飞自我的意淫仿佛关不住的野兽一般叫嚣着要从笼子里跑出来。

不想放手！想抱得再紧一点！想把hyde桑压在身下！想做更多！更多他羞于启齿的事情！是的，还在认识他以前，从青春期以来，对怀里这个人的臆想就从来没有停止过，hyde桑几乎是他的性启蒙，是他从16岁起就没有停止过的恋慕对象。他原本以为这么多年了，尤其是在已经长大了之后，那些荒唐的想象早该慢慢褪去，但他错了，对他的幻想就像一棵生命力顽强的孽根，虽然看似枯萎，但只要沾到一点雨露，就开始疯狂的迅速蔓延。

隔着丝滑的真丝睡袍，hyde温软的皮肉仿佛有磁力一般，紧紧的吸着他的手，他扶着醉得不成样的年长者，一步一步往卧室走去。卧室里也透着一股子奇怪的气息，进一步证实了他刚才的怀疑。  
燃烧了一半的香薰蜡烛、床头柜上放着的红酒以及酒杯，一杯已经喝空了，而另一杯却完全动都没动过……靠窗的椅子上，挂着一件明显比hyde桑尺码要大出一大截的黑色外套，那是……  
他的身体猛然一僵，那件外套上刺眼的rayflower字样…… 刺得他眼睛生疼……  
果然…… 他脑海中一直盘旋不去的某个猜想，在刚才得到了彻底的证实。

“你是不是在想，好像哪里怪怪的？”  
似乎是猜到了他在想什么，hyde轻柔地继续说道  
Daigo把hyde轻轻的放在床头，“是sakura桑吗？”  
“是哦”  
“那他…… 为什么走了……”

许久没有等来回答，daigo战战兢兢的抬起头了，却发现hyde不知何时已然泪流满面，巨大的眼睛里噙满了如同玻璃珠一般的透明液体。  
“他啊…经常这样哦……明明为了等他来，准备了好久，到了之后，一个电话就走了……”  
Hyde的语气里，充满了不甘和心酸。  
“那方面也是…… 他都已经……好久没有碰过我了……”  
Daigo一时之间不知道该如何是好，一个又一个的爆炸新闻如同晴天惊雷一般，轰得他脑子嗡嗡作响。  
Hyde继续喃喃地说着“我大概…已经老了吧……”

“怎么会！”daigo下意识地脱口而出。  
“hyde桑对我而言，永远是世界上最完美的男人！！我对hyde桑… ”本来只是急于想要安慰hyde，却没想到差点将自己的心意和盘托出，然而想后悔已经晚了，daigo看着一脸惊诧的hyde，索性决定豁出去了。  
“现在说出来，让您笑话也无所谓了！ 如果能让您多少感到好过一点也好…… 我对hyde桑…对hyde桑您…一直…爱着您啊！！”  
几乎是咆哮着说出了以上话语的daigo，看着表情凝固，眼睛睁得老大的hyde，简直恨不得翻身从身后的窗户跳下去……  
然而出乎他所料的，一双异常柔软的手握住了他的“真是个温柔的好孩子呢……”  
他有些呆呆的看着hyde桑脸上温柔的表情，仿佛一个做错了事情却被原谅的孩子，直到他发现hyde握着他的手，缓缓放在了自己睡袍的腰带上，然后一点一点，慢慢的扯开来……  
“你不想要更多吗？我的stardust boy…？”  
那双魅惑的眼睛迷离的看着他，向他抛出了一个致命的问题。


	2. the second night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个男人，是他从16时起就没有停止过的恋慕对象  
是勾一勾手指就能引无数人为他折腰的阿芙洛狄忒  
一个禁忌的夜晚，他闯入了那片秘密的花园  
他原本以为这是一个甜美的意外  
却没曾想踏入万劫不复的深渊  
爱欲纠缠、忠诚与背叛……  
长达20年的悲苦恋情渐渐显露出残酷的面目  
他会战胜时间，亦或是输给意外？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主角： hyde、daigo、sakura  
时间节点：2011年初
> 
> 备注：非1v1恋情展开，有感情洁癖者请避雷，不能接受泥塑hyde的、把他当成不可亵玩的神灵的请避雷。  
里面列举的很多事实却有考据出处（这个真的很可怕），作者只不过将这些零碎的事情串联了起来，可以理解为，樱猪是真的…  
daigo是作者架空的……但是依然希望他能拥有甜甜的爱情啊！

他感到目眩神迷。  
那张让他魂牵梦萦的面庞就在眼前，他的神明，他一生的渴望，正在对他发出这致命的邀请，他已经快要分不清醉的到底是谁。  
“hora…机会只有这一次哦，没准等我酒醒了，就不算数了哟”  
“可是…… hyde桑…… ”  
“还是说…… 你也嫌我老了……？”hyde发出一声若有似无的叹息，松开了他的手。  
他惊惶的抬起头“没有！当然没有！”

Hyde的脸上仍闪烁着未干的泪痕，带着有点受伤的神情看着他，那漂亮得要命的眼睛里透出来的脆弱将他的最后一丝理智也勾得荡然无存。他发疯一般地吻住了hyde湿润的双唇，后者顺势软倒在大床上。两人交缠在一起，陷进了柔软的织物之中。Hyde雪白的身躯从睡袍里慢慢滑出来，在黑色的天鹅绒床单的映衬下发出眩目的光芒，覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉的柔韧身躯在他的身下扭动着，那是属于成熟男性的性感身体，不似少年一般清瘦，却宛如熟透了的果实一般，散发着扑面而来的荷尔蒙气息。

他虔诚地吮吻着hyde的每一寸肌肤，像亲吻上帝给予的奖赏那样。这个画面在他的大脑里不知道上演过多少遍，他几乎要流下泪来。Hyde引导着他将手探进了那一丛茂密的毛发之中，那里已经很湿了，像是为了诱捕昆虫而流淌出甜蜜汁液的热带花朵，濡湿了他的手指，发出无声的邀请。他用掌心包裹住hyde的性器，后者发出一声满足的喟叹，紧实光滑的大腿条件反射性的夹住了他的手，不住摩挲着，他忍不住向那幽闭的通道探去。Hyde比他想象中还要敏感，那个窄小的穴口几乎是很熟练的放松让他的手指滑了进去，里面湿湿的，显然有事先做过彻底的清洁，光是一根手指，就已经让他兴奋得发出难耐的喘息。daigo忍不住有点吃味，一想到hyde每次都是这样等待着sakura的到来，以及那位前辈之前也是这样肆意的享用这具身体，他简直嫉妒得要发疯了。

他的神明大人……却不只属于他一人…… 他内心充满酸涩的想到，没有意识到自己无意间加重了手上的力度。“啊！”被狠狠的戳到敏感点的hyde忍不住叫了出来，daigo慌不迭的刚想要道歉，却对上hyde那双充满了欲望的眼睛，神情迷离的望着他，如同堕落的天使一般蛊惑着他。“可以的哦…daigo…再重一点…也没关系哦…”  
不甘心！想要让他忘掉sakura！想要让他眼里只有自己！想要狠狠的弄坏他！  
他的心灵被逐渐扩散的黑暗侵袭…  
无法再克制自己的欲望，他掏出自己的性器，狠狠地顶了进去。

“啊！好痛！”身下的人吃痛的蜷缩了起来，像是被他突然粗暴的动作弄得有点慌了手脚，眼睛如同小鹿一般瞪得更圆了。他却索性将男人抱了起来，背部顶在了床头，将他的双腿完全的掰开夹在自己的身体两侧，一下又一下凶猛地顶弄起来。Hyde似乎一下子没有反应过来，在daigo的动作下发出一下又一下急促的呻吟，饱满的双臀因为被daigo用力抓着而留下了几道红痕，不住颤抖着的嫩肉晃动着，啪啪的水声回荡在巨大的房间里。

“daigo…慢一点…求你…好痛…呜呜……”Daigo看着身下被操弄得可怜兮兮的男人，分明已经有了一点岁月痕迹的脸上，却带着那种惹人犯罪的表情，夹杂着幼童的纯真与荡妇的魅惑，不住哀求着，眼角流下了生理性的泪水，双腿却紧紧地缠绕在他身上。让人不禁想要加倍的，更加狠狠地欺负他。他索性连靠都不让hyde靠。上半身腾空，全身的重力都压在结合之处的hyde，为了减轻疼痛感不得不紧紧地环绕住他的脖子，这下他更是每次都能插到男人的身体最深处，hyde已经连一句完整的话都说不出了，只是闭着眼睛，浑身都软软地粘在他身上，被他顶弄得不住颤抖着。

Daigo充满了占有欲的在hyde的脖子上留下了一个又一个红痕，忍不住在他耳边喃喃着  
“忘了他吧，hyde桑，我会一辈子对您好的……永远……爱着您！ ”  
说罢将他滚烫的体液，一滴不剩，全数射进了hyde的身体最深处。  
在高潮的余韵里颤抖不已的hyde，意识逐渐模糊，在昏睡过去之前，喃喃道  
“一辈子……？ ”  
“究竟有什么……能一辈子呢……”  
说罢就昏昏沉沉的闭上了眼睛。

Daigo仔细的为hyde擦拭了身体，却别扭的不愿意为他清理留在体内的液体，他不希望hyde醒来之后就忘了这件事情，为此他至少需要留下点什么，让他忘不掉的东西。  
他凝视着那具让自己心醉神迷的身体，感到一阵阵委屈，自己分明是在上面的那个，却像个被始乱终弃的怨妇一般，等待着天亮之后随时可能降临的抛弃。  
他忍不住俯下身来，一遍又一遍的亲吻着hyde，直到自己也终于熬不过漫漫的长夜，最终像只哈巴狗一般，紧紧的搂着主人沉沉睡去。


	3. the third night

Daigo做了一个长长的梦，梦里他又回到了童年的那个房间，满是雪花点的电视屏幕上，一个长发飘飘的白衣身影似塞壬一般吟唱着如梦似幻的歌声，他不由得伸出手去，想触摸屏幕上那仿若天神的面孔，而屏幕里的白衣仙子亦向他伸出手来，就在他的手接触到屏幕的那一瞬间，那只白得近似透明的手竟然从屏幕里伸了出来，一把握住了他的手腕，他被拉入那五彩斑斓的世界，被绚烂迷离浮动在虚空之中的光斑所包围，沉醉在幸福之中，这里是哪里？hyde绵软的手握着他的，带着他漂浮在那没有重力的世界，一切孤独、寂寞、恐惧都远去了，只剩下包裹着他的无边无际的快乐，空气轻轻颤动着，像是回到了温暖的羊水中一般，hyde温柔的呼唤他“daigo~ 开心吗~”  
“开心！”他在梦里大声的回答“我可以永远留下来吗？”  
梦中的仙子脸上却出现了一丝犹疑和为难“这个嘛…………”他迅速的说了几个字，但是daigo没有听清，“您说什么？？”少年焦急地问道，hyde却突然松开了他的手，越飘越远，那抹温柔的微笑就像是指尖砂一般眼见着就要随风飘散，少年努力想要去够hyde越飘越远的指尖，仿佛在游乐园丢失了气球的小孩。

突然，一阵不和谐的刺耳铃声划破了这片宁静的世界。“叮铃铃铃铃铃”daigo像是睡梦中被踩到了尾巴的猫，吓得弹坐起来，趿拉着拖鞋迷迷糊糊走到门边，还想着hyde桑什么时候走的这么快就回来了，却在猫眼里看到了一个个浑身黑色的高大身影，daigo定住了，竟然是他？

Hyde身边的圈子里，没有人不知道他，有关于他俩的故事，早在20年前就流传于市井人间的各个角落。虽然他们彼此从未打过交道，但他无数次地从酒醉后的hyde嘴里听到过这个名字，他也早就猜到过他们的关系，只是一切猜测都不如直接打上的照面来得让他措手不及，他万万没想到会在跟hyde一夜风流之后的第二天清晨，就撞见男人多年的情人——sakura。

Daigo汗毛倒竖，身上的每一个细胞都瞬间进入了一级战备状态，头脑飞速运转起来，要装作在朋友家留宿一样泰然自若的出去开门吗？但这个房子…无论如何也不像是hyde会用来招待客人的地方……至少认识hyde这么多年，他也从来没有来过这个地方，不能让他发现……！否则他跟hyde的事情就无论如何也说不清楚了。Daigo屏住了呼吸，死死地盯着猫眼，希望sakura能以为屋里没人而离开，没曾想男人只是等候了片刻，便转过身在门边的信箱里翻找起来，糟了！daigo内心大呼不好，他竟然是有备用钥匙的！被封锁掉一切体面消失的机会，daigo眼睛飞速地在屋里搜寻着仅存的希望，伴随着钥匙转动的声音，他凭着条件反射迅速冲回房间里，捡起散落一地的衣服，然后光速躲进了唯一可以藏身的壁橱里，壁橱门关上的那瞬间，几乎是同时地，大门咔嗒一声打开了。

透过壁橱的格栅，他看见sakura踢掉靴子，光脚走进了客厅，随着男人一同进门的，似乎还有一股浓烈的消毒水味。他看上去很疲惫的样子，脸色惨白，眼下是深深的青黑色。他像是对这个地方很熟悉，随意将包一丢，便揉着眉心躺倒在沙发里，很快在沙发上睡着了，他睡得不是很安稳，时不时冒出来几句呓语，让本来打算趁此机会溜走的daigo最后不得不打消了这一念头，不知不觉间也在壁橱里睡着了。一直到晚上，被咔嚓一声门锁落上的声音惊醒，daigo才发现，hyde终于回家了，他眼巴巴地看着走进门的男人，“啊…hyde桑…………”daigo的内心疯狂呼唤着男人的名字，仿佛等待了一天的狗狗终于看见主人。从白天到晚上，他一个将近一米八的大男人被迫一直蜷缩在这个壁橱里，滴水未沾，浑身僵硬，已经几乎感受不到下肢的存在了，他又绝望，又疲惫，像被世界所遗忘的隐形人，而他所眷恋着的长辈，却丝毫没有发觉他的存在，而是径直走到了沙发边上，一脸痴迷地望着那个还在熟睡的男人，给他盖上了薄毯，然后轻手轻脚地走去了厨房。不多时，从厨房里飘出来一阵诱人的食物香味。

大概是在梦中也饿了，睡了一天的男人终于在沙发上睁开了眼睛，这时hyde正端着一锅煮好的咖喱从厨房里走出来，身上还系着个骷髅头图案的围裙。  
Sakura揉着眼睛走到他身后，紧紧将他环在怀里，语气亲昵“hydee回来啦~哇看起来好好吃！”  
Hyde故作冷漠地推开了他“去去去，没做你的份，去找你的野男人喂你去”  
sakura仍不松手，耍赖一般将头埋在hyde的肩窝里，黑色的发丝暧昧地缠绕在他颈项，低沉而又富有磁性的声音撩拨着怀中人的神经，“怎么还生气呐？”他轻吻了一下hyde的脸颊，“要怎么做你才愿意原谅我，嗯？”  
hyde抿紧了嘴不说话，身后的男人继续耐心哄着闹别扭的情人“只是送一个朋友去医院而已，怎么发了这么大的脾气？”  
“送朋友去医院？”hyde轻哼一声“去医院用得着一个晚上不回来？什么朋友劳您这么大驾？”  
Sakura一脸无奈地看着怀里生气跳脚的可爱情人，眼里满是宠溺“我这不担心太晚回来会把你吵醒么，就在陪护床上凑合了一晚上，你这个小傻子，脑子里都在想些啥呢……”  
Hyde脸涨得通红，仍是不满地嘟囔着“我不管，反正你就是不能去找他……”  
Sakura简直被逗乐了，忍不住伸出手揉了揉hyde的头毛，像是在顺一只炸毛的猫咪“好好好，你说什么就是什么，都听你的~”  
Hyde的表情这才缓和下来，战争告一段落，sakura如获大赦一般殷勤地跑去厨房端碗筷。  
“你慢点吃，跟你说过多少遍了，吃太快了对胃不好”hyde看着狼吞虎咽的sakura，一脸嫌弃地一边不断给他盛咖喱，一边嘀咕着，像个絮絮叨叨的小媳妇一样，嘴角却忍不住微微上扬。  
Sakura嘴里塞满了hyde亲手做的食物，含混不清地嘟囔着“我一天没吃饭，都快饿死了……啊…还是自家老婆做的饭香……” hyde娇嗔地瞪了他一眼“再叫这个我揍你了！”

在壁橱里饿得咕咕叫的daigo，看着两人在餐桌上打情骂俏，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过一般，其乐融融地吃着hyde亲手煮的咖喱，酸得简直牙都要掉了，他不禁怀疑昨晚从他口中听到的那些话难道都是幻听？ 餐桌上的hyde和sakura分明看起来就很恩爱，究竟为什么会鬼迷了心窍认为自己是有机会的，还糊里糊涂地介入到这种关系里来呢？他又难过，又自责，矛盾的心情萦绕在心头，陷入了自我怀疑和进退两难之中。

他感到愧对内藤这个姓氏，自小，身为日本首相的外祖父就一直以极其严格的标准教育着他为人的准则，政客家庭的人格教育是非常传统而保守的，即便是后来进入了娱乐圈，这些东西也依然深深的扎根在他心中。爱上了hyde原本是他深藏心底的秘密，对于内藤家族而言，这是一个绝对不能存在的污点。他原本打算一辈子都不戳破这层面具，永远伪装那个没有一丝瑕疵的自我。结果没想到，昨晚一夕之间，只因为没有经受住诱惑的考验踏错一步，顷刻之间大厦崩塌，不但跟一个男人陷入了背德的关系之中，竟然还是以第三者的身份……之前的全部人生所构筑起来的虚伪假象全都毁于一旦，对hyde的爱意如洪水决堤冲毁了他的伪装，也冲毁了他通往光明未来的道路。

透过壁橱狭窄的缝隙望出去，外面的两人不知从何时开始，已经是拥吻在一起撕扯着彼此衣服的状态，像一对连体婴儿一般如胶似漆，迅速滚倒在沙发上。sakura将hyde抱起来放在自己的腿上，用力吮吸着hyde湿润而又火热的舌头，两人的唇舌交缠着，像是两条欲望纠葛的蛇。sakura的手渐渐向更深处探去，掀开他的衣服舔吮着他雪白的胸口，一边将手插入他的内裤里揉搓那两团浑圆的嫩肉，挺翘而饱满的臀部紧紧吸附着他的手，让他流连忘返，他的手指开始若有似无的滑过男人的臀缝，指甲在那花蕾的入口处蜻蜓点水般撩拨着。

“嗯…~”沉溺快感之中的hyde舒服地仰起了头，发出那种带着鼻音的，黏糊糊的呻吟，像只因为被爱抚而呼噜呼噜的小猫咪，他无意识地挺起胸部，将自己往sakura的嘴里送去，胯下鼓胀着，难耐地摩擦着sakura的裆部。

突然，sakura浑身一僵，动作霎时间停了下来，hyde迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，喉头发出不满的撒娇声，催促爱人继续，而sakura的目光落在了他手臂内侧，眼神冷得可怕，“这是什么？”

顺着他的目光望去，daigo不禁心下骇然，那是一块不大不小，却由于位置而很容易被忽略的——吻痕。


	4. 第四夜

时间定格在了那一秒，sakura、hyde、daigo三人的表情，或明或暗，都凝固在了那无所遁形的红色印记面前。  
然而仅仅就只有一秒而已，hyde瞬间恢复了他无辜的表情，眨着圆圆的眼睛狡黠地看向sakura，唇边勾起一抹意味不明的笑意，那表情与其说是装傻，不如说带着一丝挑衅的意味，用他一贯以来暧昧的腔调说道。  
“啊拉…是什么呢…？也许是刚才做饭的时候被油溅到了吧……”

daigo暗自为hyde蹩脚的说谎技术捏了把汗，但让他更为惊讶的是，Sakura只是若有所思地凝视了hyde几秒钟“soga……”，然后点了点头，就像是丝毫没有起疑心一般将hyde的谎言照单全收，甚至一脸疼惜地俯下身来，亲了亲他留在hyde身上的杰作，“还疼吗…？”  
“当然了…… “ Hyde顺势又撒起娇来,语气甜得发腻 ”sakura要怎么补偿我？”

“像这样……？”sakura游移在hyde身上的手犹如一条蛇一般，滑入男人双腿之间的禁地，猛地插入hyde的体内，翻搅起来。  
“啊！”hyde高声尖叫出来，整个身子瘫软在了sakura的胸膛上，任由男人修长的手指在他的体内戳刺肆虐着。  
黑衣男人似乎对这具身体的每个敏感点了若指掌，他的每下撩拨都卓有成效，仿佛操纵着身下男人的每一丝快感、每一声尖叫，只用手指就能玩得那人欲仙欲死。  
“啊…！ Yachan…好棒…！”发情的男人紧闭着双眼，狂乱地甩着头发，被欲望染红的身体泛着淡淡的粉色，高分贝的呻吟和咕滋咕滋的水声不绝于耳。

daigo感到自己要疯了，他强迫自己闭上眼睛，那一声声放肆的呻吟却恼人地纠缠着他的听觉神经，尖锐地冲撞着的耳膜，他努力克制住自己不去想hyde那火辣的身体，但神经却先于思维做出了更直接的反应，自下腹蹿过的一阵阵热流让他感到反胃，他发现自己，不知不觉间竟然可耻的硬了。

Hyde张开他诱惑的嘴唇，一脸迷乱地渴求着身上的男人“yachan…给我……”  
黑衣男人坏心眼地俯下身子，装作没听清“给你什么？”  
“想要……yachan的……进来…”hyde涨红了脸颊，像是有点羞耻的低垂着着眼帘，手却不安分的在sakura的裤裆外面徘徊着，想要拉开裤子的拉链。

“这么饥渴吗？”sakura面带讥讽地看着身下已经快要不行的男人，眼底一片淡漠。  
但hyde并没有看到这个表情，仍是自顾自地在sakura身上蹭着，直到sakura低下头在他耳边沉声说道“昨晚也是？”

Hyde的眼里闪过一丝慌乱，继而迅速恢复了常态，挑起魅惑的双眼，用任何男人都无法拒绝的眼神深情地注视着sakura。  
“每一天都是哦…想着sakura… “他说着，轻轻拉住sakura的手放在了自己起伏着的心脏上方，煽情地说道。

Sakura的表情上出现了一丝裂痕，他神色复杂地看着hyde，深深地看进他的眸底，像是要从中窥探出某个答案，但他什么都没有说，末了只是轻叹了一口气，狠狠地吻住了那个让人猜不透的男人。

Daigo一头雾水，他看不懂两人的行为，他们像是最深情的恋人，也像是最逢场作戏的炮友，他只是隐隐地感到，这两人身上有着一种不寻常的力量场，在来回拉锯着，他们像是在进行着一场隐秘的战争，分明双方都能一眼看透彼此，但谁也不戳破，维持着这种古怪的平衡局面。

然而他又在这里做什么呢，作为一个彻头彻尾的第三者，既逃不开，也躲不掉，在别人的故事里备受煎熬，还要看着心爱的男人对人深情告白、被人压在身下…… daigo内心抓狂地想到……有点泄气地看向外面的身影。

沙发上，那两人已经疯狂地纠缠到了一起，sakura不顾hyde的微弱抗议，把他翻了个身，从背后粗暴地顶了进去，手掐着hyde纤细的腰肢激烈地动作起来，像是要把身下那具身子捅坏一般发泄着全身的力气。

伏在身下的男人立刻放荡地大声呻吟起来，他的脸埋在沙发里，从背后只能看到他眼周一片绯红，看不出来是因为太爽亦或是太疼。他略微侧过头来，从头发的缝隙里向sakura投射去一丝哀怨的目光，像是不满这种带着点屈辱意味的姿势而扭动着。

Sakura只要了他一次，就仿佛兴致缺缺一般地从他的身体里抽了出来。hyde还远远没有餍足，像只小狗一样伏在他的腿边，用湿漉漉的眼神无声的渴求着他，但sakura已经开始有条不紊的扣上他的扣子，他转过头，有点抱歉地看着hyde，摸了摸他的头。Hyde十分不满，满脸写着失落和伤心。  
“今天就这样了么……”  
“抱歉呐……”  
“为什么不留下来过夜……”  
Sakura穿戴整齐，给了hyde一个吻后，头也不回地走向门口，打开鞋柜准备换鞋，鞋柜门打开的那一瞬间，他微微一愣，继而笑了，回过头来嘲讽地望着hyde，淡淡说道。

“我留下来的话，床不够睡，不是么？”


	5. 第五夜

门在他身后咔嗒一声关上，留下hyde一脸愕然地瞪大了双眼。他呆坐了有一分钟，然后疯了一样地跑到门边，他像是看到了什么了不得的东西，整个人都僵立在那里，轻声笑了起来，然后对着空无一人的客厅发话了。  
“daigo，你出来吧”

随着柜门“吱呀”的一声，本该早就离开的人扶着柜门有点狼狈地走了出来，太久没有活动的双腿如同被无数蚂蚁啃噬着一般步履维艰，他不知所措地看着门边的那个身影——仿佛被扒光了示众的荡妇，年长的男人衣不遮体地颓然跪坐在地上，裸露的肌肤上到处都是刺眼的情爱痕迹，腿间还沾着没来得及清理干净的体液，羞耻地将脸埋在掌心里，声音带着一丝颤抖。  
“你都…看见了…？”

Daigo 艰难挪动着不停打颤的双腿，脸上冒出了细密的汗珠，他不知道该拿什么表情面对hyde，因此他沉默不语。他仿佛一个目睹神明堕入凡间的虔诚信徒，既为自己能触摸到神的衣襟一角而喜不自胜，又为神明的广施恩泽而暗自神伤。在爱慕与嫉恨的烈火中煎熬着，却又卑微地发现自己并没有立场去指责什么。因此他懊恼地垂下了头“没关系……是我的错…… 我该早点走的……”

“让你受委屈了……对不起……”hyde的声音还是那样温温软软地，这个人总是这样，习惯以圆滑的态度去化解一切，这也是为什么他总是很容易跟所有人都把关系搞得很暧昧。daigo感到一股无名之火涌上心头，他无意识地脱口而出“都说了没什么了…… 选择跟谁上床是hyde桑的自由！”话一冲出口，他就后悔了，因为他看到了hyde明显受伤的眼神。男人脸色瞬间变得煞白，嘴角牵起一抹自嘲的弧度，他分明是在笑，却笑得比哭还难看。

”说得也是…谁会在乎呢……？ “

”反正，我也已经够脏的了……”

那双悲伤的眼睛扎得他心脏生疼，Daigo忍不住皱着眉头将娇小的男人一把揽在了怀里，“不是这样的…… ”  
能得到您的碰触已经是莫大的荣幸了，我怎么敢…怎么敢奢求更多呢？可是看到您躺在别人的怀里，我又是那样的心如刀绞啊！daigo苦笑着，情不自禁地亲吻着hyde头顶被汗水濡湿的头发“对不起……我不该对您乱发脾气的……”怀里的人还在不住挣扎着，被他一把禁锢住，渐渐不再反抗了，他感到胸口的衣襟渐渐被什么温热的液体浸湿，纤细的身躯伏在他怀里发出微弱的呜咽声，仿佛一只受伤的小兽。daigo把手搭在hyde的背上，像是哄着一个孩子一样一下一下地安抚着。

许久，怀里的人终于平复下来，抬起一张布满泪痕的憔悴面容，只是怔愣地看着daigo，仿佛丢了魂儿一样。

“我到底，哪里不如那个人呢？”

Hyde的眼睛里折射着他从未见过的激烈情绪，绝望、隐忍而又破碎。  
“无论我做什么，都留不住他…… 他不在乎谁在我身上留下吻痕，也不在乎我会不会在他走了以后去找别人……当一个人彻底不在乎你的时候，你做什么都是错的……所以他宁愿在病房里闻消毒水的味道，也好过跟我相拥而眠……” 他沙哑的声音像是秋天里的最后一片落叶，充满悲凉地，打着旋儿落在空气里，仿佛风一吹就会碎成千千万万片。

Daigo怔住了，他又何尝不是这样呢……就在一天前，哪怕只是碰到hyde一个小拇指都足够让他傻笑一整天，而现在，他却因为无法彻底拥有怀里的人而痛苦不已，人就是这样的贪婪，如果彻底没有，反而不会怨恨，但只要得到了一点，就会想要全部。爱与地狱，只有一线之隔。尝过了一开始的那一点点甜头之后，随之而来的无法熄灭的爱欲、贪婪、占有欲、嫉妒…就像烈火一般，永无止境地灼烧着两人的内心。

“sakura桑跟高野前辈…… 是那种关系…？”Daigo试探着问出口。  
“从很久以前就开始了……”hyde语气苦涩，双眼失神地望着地面“还在99年的时候就……”hyde回想起那个时候，自己像个傻子一样，偷偷跑去看zigzo的演出，兴奋得像个等待着情人出现的初恋少女，在台下手足无措地伫立着，跟其他粉丝一样疯狂地喊着那个男人的名字，“sakura！！”他充满热望的期盼着，两年没见了，他日思夜想的那个男人终于走到了他的眼前，迎接他的却是男人手上跟主唱一模一样的对戒，明晃晃地刺痛着他的双眼，将他的恐惧、自卑、脆弱映照得那么仓皇。

他们嬉戏打闹着，开着曾经跟自己开过的一样的玩笑“tetsu如果是女生的话，我一定要娶他~”，黑衣的男人在台上笑着说道，眼里满是温柔，台下一片尖叫，而他们那个俾睨一切的主唱，连看也不看sakura一眼。他长得谈不上多好看，论美貌自己是不可能会输的，但就是这样一个人，理所当然一般高昂着头颅，将sakura的爱踩在脚底，他是那么的骄傲，根本不用像自己一样，费尽心思甚至耍赖让那个男人给自己买戒指，自己曾经匍匐在地上渴求着的，那个人不费吹灰之力就得到了。

他的自尊与爱情在那一刻双双崩塌，仅仅不过两年时间…… 他跟sakura花了将近四年才走到一起，他曾经以为只有死亡能让他们分开，即便是在最困难的时刻，他也没有想过要放弃sakura，但结果却是他，率先的被放弃了，他的位置，那么轻而易举地就被替代，连同那些被撕碎抛散在空中的，羽毛一般轻飘飘的誓言。

他心如死灰地找了个妻子结婚，发誓再也没有第二个人能那样伤害他，然而就在他宣布结婚的当天，sakura竟然又突然出现在原本用来跟他彻底告别的real live上。他们就像是注定要纠缠一生一般，一个想要解脱，一个却不愿意解开对方的枷锁。没过多久，sakura就跟tetsu大吵一架，分道扬镳，不依不饶地回到了他的身边。他承认自己软弱，只要sakura不肯放手，他就难以逃脱心甘情愿被捕获的命运。从那以后，两人心照不宣地再也没有提起过tetsu的事情，一切都好像没变，只是一些心结就像是巨大的裂缝一般横亘在两人之间，再也没法回到从前那种纯粹的状态了。

他变得多疑、易怒、敏感而又神经质，不再相信忠诚和承诺，他开始肆无忌惮地玩弄身边可触及的对象，甚至挑衅一般故意跟sakura的朋友上床，那个单纯依恋着对方的白衣少年，仿佛彻底死在了90年代。而那个始终一言不发的男人，就像是心虚一般，默许了这一切。两人之间就这样维持着这种彼此拉扯、互相折磨的关系，三天一小吵五天一大吵的磨到了现在，只是谁也没有再提过分手。

“最近，他们又开始频繁的见面了……”hyde点燃了一根seven star，幽幽的说道，大概是很久不抽烟了，被呛得咳嗽起来，眼睛红红的。

“真是的……都这把年纪了…… 还玩什么矫情的恋爱戏码呢…… 我也是……早就该死心了……”Hyde自嘲着，像是耗尽了所有力气一般靠在了青年身上，“抱歉了daigo…… 让你听我的烂故事……”。

Daigo眼里满是心疼，轻柔的揽住了他的肩膀，他没有再推开。  
“这样说也许有点太僭越了…… 但是…… 以后可以让我来照顾你吗…… hyde桑…… ”  
Hyde弹了弹烟灰，望着他轻柔而又略带无奈地笑了一下，那眼神甚至称得上有点慈爱了 。  
“你啊……还是不要踏入这个泥潭比较好哦，会后悔的……”   
“我是认真的！”青年目光坦荡地直视着他的眼睛，语气温柔而又坚定“我对hyde桑的爱，不比任何人少！”  
“真的吗……”hyde看着眼前目光如炬的青年，如琉璃般的眸子反射着夜晚暧昧的光线，里面流转着复杂到看不透的情绪。

这辈子，跟他说过“爱”这个字的人实在太多了，他真的还能再获得爱吗？他还敢再踏出那一步吗？如果这一次……又是粉身碎骨呢？眼看着都40多岁了，早就过了做白日梦的年纪了…… 他或许还能给得起一夜风流，但爱情，他实在是给不起了……

Hyde苦笑着，摇了摇头推开了daigo。  
“已经很晚了，你回去早点休息吧……”  
“hyde桑…！”daigo看着hyde头也不回的背影，伤心极了。  
“想要sex的话，可以随时来找我”hyde侧过头抛给他一个妩媚的眼神，轻飘飘地丢下这句话，然后就消失在了卧室门背后。


	6. 第六夜

Daigo不记得自己是如何回到家的，那之后的很长一段时间里，他就像是丢失了魂魄一般，每天神游物外，只要注意力稍不集中，就会想起萦绕在脑海里的那个绝美身影，那人眼角勾人的弧度、温软的肌肤、灼热的呼吸、让人丧失理智的喘息……光是想想都让他浑身燥热不已，他像是食髓知味的瘾者一般，陷入了对hyde的疯狂想念。

他不敢总是打电话骚扰hyde，只是谨小慎微的，在想得不行了时候，才拨过去一个电话，回答他的，大部分是嘟嘟嘟的忙音，或者是“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听”。Hyde也从来不给他回电话，极个别时候拨通了，那边也是懒洋洋的“最近在准备20周年的演出呐，对不起了哦，下回约吧。”

好不容易熬到hyde答应见上一面，紧接着又加上了一句“啊对了，好久没见到yasu了呀，不如叫上他一块儿出来喝个酒吧~”daigo急忙答应下来，并表示约yasu还有找地方的事情都交给他就好，生怕hyde变卦一般赶紧定了下来，接着在心底暗暗诅咒yasu那天要是生病就好了！

总算到了daigo在日历上画爱心的日子，daigo特意做了发型，换上他认为最帅气的衣服，早早地坐在居酒屋里，yasu见了他大吃一惊“daigo！！你怎么了？？最近恋爱了吗？”  
Daigo窘迫地咳嗽了一声，不自在地偏过头“没有啦…… 我姐送我的衣服……”  
“诶~ 你姐不是那个画bl漫画超厉害的漫画家吗？她选的衣服倒挺适合你的嘛~”yasu露出猥琐的微笑，别有深意地看着daigo。  
“你再满口跑火车我就建议我姐下部漫画照着你的脸取材！”daigo装作生气的样子“让我看看给你安排个啥角色好？嗯……六本木的王牌男妓怎么样？”  
Yasu一脸不可置信的看着daigo“难道我这样子的脸在你看来都有嫖的价值吗？？你是不是爱上我了daigo！ 天呐！ 我竟然一直没有看出来！我对不起你！！”  
yasu摆出一副贱兮兮的浮夸表情，装作要对daigo投怀送抱“宝贝，只要你想，我也不是不可以~”

两人正打闹着，后面突然传来一声不大但极具穿透力的声音，“你俩什么时候好上了？”  
两人同时回头，一个满脸开心，一个则面带尴尬“hyde桑你来啦！”  
出现在包间门口的hyde，脸上挂着惯常的温柔笑容，略微有点疲惫的样子，看起来像是才从彩排的地方赶过来，从他进门的那一刻开始，daigo的眼睛就像是胶着在了他身上一般，恨不得把hyde盯出个洞来，hyde却像是有点刻意的避开了他的目光，自然地坐到了yasu的身边。

几杯酒下去，三个人又恢复到了平时的那种嘻嘻哈哈的状态，hyde沾了点酒就开始变得极为可爱，借着酒劲疯狂吐槽techan像是个管家婆一般强迫他加班排练，脸红扑扑的，嘟着个嘴像是小鸭子一样，“那家伙简直就是儿童节也要上班的那种type！！工作狂！没人性！呜呜呜……”。

“也是为了laruku嘛”yasu打着哈哈，一边不停给hyde倒酒。  
“来！为laruku20周年干杯！！”三人一饮而尽。  
很久没见了的三个人，一直聊到了深夜，喝到最后，yasu几乎是走都走不动了，hyde也有点醉意，daigo自告奋勇地说道“hyde桑我送你回去吧！”  
“daigo你个没良心的，我都快醉死了你心里就只有hyde桑……”yasu倒在桌子上嘟囔着。

最后daigo不得不捞上烂醉的两人，塞进了自己的车里。他把hyde轻轻地放在了副驾驶，把yasu塞到了后座，到了yasu住的地方之后，他又费了九牛二虎之力把那个看起来一把骨头却死沉死沉的人弄到了屋里，然后赶忙折返回车上。车里，刚才还沉沉睡着的hyde此刻却睁开了眼睛，靠在车窗上带着醉意斜睨着他，脸色酡红，嘴唇微张，眼里蒙着一层薄薄的水汽，空气里浮动着暧昧的味道。Daigo喉头滚动了一下，他知道hyde在想什么。

“hyde桑，是送你回家还是……”daigo想问他是回跟大石惠住的地方还是回上次他去的那个秘密住宅，年长的男人滚烫的手心却突然搭上了他握着方向盘的手腕，声音有点暗哑  
“去你去过的那个地方……”   
“你心跳得很快呢，daigo”男人舔了舔嘴唇，摩挲着他脉搏起伏的位置，有点玩味地看着开始慌乱的青年，接着松开了手“好好开车”

进了屋子之后，hyde就像是突然换了个人一样，立马卸下来那副“长辈”的面具。两人还在门厅就忍不住抱在了一起，daigo按奈不了地捧住hyde的脸，深深吻了下去，一阵强烈的电流让他感受到仿佛来自灵魂的救赎，这段时间以来被压抑着的思慕终于找到了宣泄的出口，hyde被他吻得上气不接下气，挣扎着推开了他。  
“等等…… 我去洗个澡……”

Daigo不肯松开手，像条赖皮狗一样缠在hyde身上“一起！hyde桑有点醉了吧，万一滑倒在浴室怎么办！让我来帮你搓背吧！”Hyde看着目光灼灼的青年，无奈地摇了摇头“真拿你没办法……”。

“给，你不是要帮我搓澡吗”水汽蒸腾的浴室里，hyde一边褪下自己的衣服，一边递给daigo一瓶沐浴液，酒精作用下变得迟缓的动作让他一点一点脱下内裤的姿势看起来就好像是夜店的脱衣舞女郎一般情色，daigo战战兢兢的，几乎是有点发抖的沾上沐浴露，涂抹到那让他朝思暮想的光洁胴体上，顺着线条紧实的肩颈、胸肌、小腹一路滑下去，再顺着小腿一路往上，大腿内侧、再往上……daigo面红耳赤，几乎不敢抬头再往上看。

“那里也要哦，洗干净一点”hyde戏谑地俯视着跪在他身前的青年，满不在乎的说道“你害羞个什么劲啊，做都做过了……”  
daigo 吞了一口口水，手心缓缓向上移动，洁白的泡沫顺着水流隐没在男人的腹股沟里，流入那曾让他得到过无上快乐的秘密花园，沾在男人蛰伏在腿间的，如同花朵一般艳丽的器官上， daigo被这香艳的情景勾得再也止不住心头狂奔的野马，他忍不住闭上眼睛，吻了上去…… 

“啊…！daigo…你干什么…！”靠在墙上的男人倒吸了一口凉气，伏在他腿间的青年突如其来的忘我服务让他的欲火被彻底点燃，一片朦胧的雾气里，两个身影逐渐纠缠在一起，热辣的喘息声跟水流的声音交织在一起，氤氲了整个浴室。

于是，打着“帮hyde桑洗澡”的口号，daigo原本的服务项目最终一发不可收拾的发展成了不可描述的场面。3个小时之后，两人红着脸气喘吁吁地从浴室里爬了出来，瘫倒在床上。  
Hyde转过头来揶揄地看着他。  
“daigo，你的这个搓澡项目服务的内容是不是也太周全了一点，嗯？”  
Daigo有点不好意思地偏过头去，耳根一片赤红“这叫360度贵族式搓澡……”  
“那还真是全方位呢，里 里 外 外都洗得很干净哦”hyde还不打算放过他，故意一字一句地将羞耻的字眼都念得很清楚，看着daigo恨不得钻进地缝的样子，噗嗤一声笑了出来，手环上了daigo的腰。  
“daigo可真是有趣呐……明明刚才还很生猛的~”  
Daigo把头埋在手臂里，羞愤欲绝，“您就别再调侃我了………”  
“又温柔，又生猛~”hyde带着笑意，将脸贴上daigo宽阔的后背，他想到刚才，青年结实的臂膀那样有力的环绕着他，将两人赤裸的身体贴的严丝合缝，仿佛不愿意留下一丝缝隙一般要将他彻底占有，灼热滚烫的性器毫无章法的在他的体内横冲直撞，顶得他双腿发软眼冒金星几乎站立不住，一波又一波的快感如潮水一般拍打着他，那样汹涌的热情差点让他招架不住，好几次尖叫着射了出来，然而身后那个男人就像是不会疲惫的永动机一样折磨得他简直要疯了，到最后几乎是大脑一片空白，仿佛一个瘫痪的病人一般任由daigo把他抱到了浴缸里替他清理内部，青年看着他红肿的穴口，眼神慌乱又自责，像只犯了错的小狗耷拉着脑袋。其实是不痛的，他习惯这种事情都二十年了，但青年仍是小心翼翼地，用着最温柔的力气抠弄着，直到他忍不住打趣到“你再这么下去，我又要硬了哦”，青年的脸刷的一下就红了，低着头一言不发，英气的眉眼在浴室蒸腾的雾气里像是蒙上了一层滤镜，凝结的水滴顺着笔挺的鼻梁滑下来，滴落在他的胸膛上，在他的心上激起一圈又一圈温柔的涟漪。 

“最近都没有解决过么，积了那么多？”hyde继续调侃着他。  
“没有…… 谁叫hyde桑都不愿意见我……”青年把自己蒙在被子里，委屈地嘟囔着。  
“你也可以找别人啊，没关系的”hyde随意地说道，青年却像是突然闹起别扭来，“不要！”  
“为什么？”  
许久没有回应，过了好久，才传来青年蒙在被子里有点闷闷的声音。  
“因为…… 我的心里除了hyde桑，已经装不下别人了……”  
青年的声音越说越小，像是蒸发的水汽一般慢慢消失在夜晚的空气里，却让他心脏没来由地一阵悸动。

年轻人的爱情可真是要命啊，这么不害臊的话也能直接讲出来，一直以来习惯了三言两语就能勾搭到床上的调情模式，面对这样仿佛情窦初开一般的青涩告白，竟然像吃惯了大鱼大肉后突然端上来的一盘白灼小菜，虽然清淡，却莫名的爽口。  
“真是个可爱的孩子啊……” 闻着青年身上干净的味道，hyde嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。

这时，daigo突然注意到床边的电话机上有一个小红点在闪 “hyde桑，你好像有录音”  
Hyde懒洋洋地翻身下床，按下了播放键，一个熟悉的声音有点焦急地冲了出来。  
“hydee，你最近什么时候在家？我过一阵子要去一趟福岛，想走之前再见你一面……”  
Sakura的声音就这么直愣愣地打破了刚才美好的气氛，hyde脸色十分难看，daigo看得出他心情很不好，想安慰一下他，却被挥挥手赶开了。  
他再想开口，那边抛过来的却是冷冰冰的逐客令，“daigo你还能开得动车吗？”  
“诶？？”daigo有点难以置信地望着突然绝情的男人，不会吧？？才刚温存完就要赶人走？？“hyde桑……今天都这么晚了……”diago可怜兮兮地看着hyde。  
“那我帮你叫个车吧”hyde不容他拒绝。  
“不用了……我自己走……”Daigo低垂着头，如同弃犬一般依依不舍地离开了那个男人的宅邸，心情低到了谷底“我是个什么应召牛郎吗……”daigo愤愤地想到。

就在他踏出门没有两步路的时候，房间里突然传出来激烈的怒吼声，hyde似乎是在跟谁讲着电话，语气怒不可遏“去什么福岛！！你想送死去啊！！！！”他停顿了半分钟，那边似乎是在解释什么，但显然并没有说服他，hyde的态度又软下来“你别傻了……答应我，不要去好么…… ”那语气竟然有点哀求的意味，但那边显然是心意已决，挂了电话之后，又过了几秒，突然传来“啪”的一声机器碎裂在墙上的巨响，然后是压抑着的哭泣声，在寂静的深夜里揪得daigo心脏一阵紧缩。

Daigo突然觉得福岛这个地名很是耳熟，似乎最近几天在新闻上见过的样子，他掏出手机一查，果然，福岛前几天刚爆发了严重的核泄露事件…… sakura为什么要去福岛呢？


	7. 第七夜

Daigo的疑问很快有了答案，前malice mizer以及zigzo的主唱高野哲冒死前往福岛举办义演的消息在几天之后便在乐队圈悄然蔓延开来，成为每个人茶余饭后多少都要喷上点唾沫星子的话题。虽说大家都不能理解这种拿性命开玩笑的行为，却也无形间对他多了几分敬佩，毕竟，男人的本性都是追求刺激并崇拜强者的。daigo总算有点理解小哲前辈为什么能在爱情这场战役中一度打败hyde。越是稀缺的东西，就越是会被珍惜，这个男人身上那种如同野马一般不羁的潇洒气度，就连他看来，都觉得有点羡慕。

毕竟，如果自己能有小哲前辈哪怕十分之一的骨气，恐怕就不会站在这里了。daigo看着眼前熟悉的大门，深深叹了口气。即便像上次那样，如同垃圾一般被扫地出门，他还是在两天之后就乖乖地滚了回来。一想到男人那天晚上接完电话之后那样歇斯底里的反应，他就茶饭不思，连觉都睡不好，生怕他不在的时候，hyde会把自己关在家里不吃不喝，或者是做出一些傻事来，再加上hyde还是习惯性的不接他电话，被脑海里各种可怕念头折磨得快要崩溃的可怜男人，干脆地选择了缴械投降，屁颠屁颠地跑来查看男人的状况。天大地大海德最大，尊严去他妈的吧！

然而还没靠近大门，已然听到房子里面传来激烈的争吵声，和各种东西碎裂的声音。  
一个比较低沉的声音在试图争辩着“都说了只是过去义演……你也稍微适可而止一点不要太任性了！！”虽然只听过一次，他还是很快的认出来这是sakura的声音。  
但这声音马上被另一个尖锐的嗓音盖了过去。  
“我任性？！行，我不拦着你，去找你的梦中情人殉情好了！” 那声音如同破裂的锦缎一般决绝而又嘶哑。

门在他面前砰的弹开，紧接着一个行李箱被啪的丢出门来，连同被粗暴推出来的sakura，daigo赶紧闪身躲进了阴影里，在门口怒火中烧的男人痛苦地揪住了自己的头发。  
“hydee！不是你想的那样…………”  
“你走可以，走了就再也别回来了！！”hyde甩下这句话就头也不回地摔上了大门。  
Sakura气得哑口无言，痛心地看着门内，喃喃着  
“哪怕一次也好，为什么就不能相信我一次呢……”

男人不知所措站在门口的样子，跟任何一个因为偷情而被媳妇扫地出门的中年男人毫无差别，一样的颓废、一样的疲惫，活脱脱一只垂头丧气的落水狗。ｄａｉｇｏ以为他会再回去道歉，但结果他没有，他只是在门口站了很久，抽了一地的烟头，最后也没有硬着头皮再回去，而是一脸阴霾地离开了。

Daigo悄悄摸出了ｓａｋｕｒａ留在信箱里的钥匙，小心翼翼地闪进了房子里。屋子深处传来隐隐的啜泣声，daigo感到自己的心都在颤抖。他慢慢走到里屋，被眼前的一幕怔住了。  
如果不是听到他们刚才在吵架，daigo大概会以为这里才刚被一伙强盗洗劫过，客厅里，到处都是砸得粉碎的各种物件，一室狼藉，而hyde像是一朵枯萎的大丽花，萎靡又艳丽地仰躺在废墟之中，脸上泪水横陈。

“daigo…怎么是你……”  
Daigo没有回答，只是默默地抱起了地上的美人，亲吻着他湿润的眼睛，想一点一点吻干他脸上的泪水，可那泪滴却像是怎么都停不下来似得，将那张美丽的脸浸泡得哀艳而又戚绝。  
“为什么……”hyde一脸的不甘心，哽咽着，泣不成声“为什么他宁愿去核辐射灾区也不愿意留在我身边！！”  
“我缺鼓手的时候，他总是拿没空敷衍我，那个人缺鼓手的时候，他倒是赴死也愿意了……”“呵呵…… 呵呵呵……多么令人感动啊，生死相依，不离不弃……”

——只不过那个人，不是你。

一个无比冷酷的声音响起在ｈｙｄｅ的脑海中。  
啪的一声。  
就像是苟延残喘了多时终于被一阵风吹灭的烛火一般，他的心中有什么东西，彻底的断掉了。

hyde绝望地搂住了daigo的脖颈，像抓住最后的救命稻草。  
“daigo，抱我……”  
那哀怨的眼睛里透着艳丽入骨的风情，摄人魂魄一般诱惑着他。

昏暗的室内，只有微弱的光线透过窗帘的缝隙洒在地板上，在各种回忆的破碎尸骸上，两具赤裸的身体如同缠斗的野兽抵死交融在一起，一声声哀婉又销魂的呻吟满溢出来，带着些微痛苦的颤音。 

hyde如同濒死之人一般紧紧攀附住男人的肩膀，在daigo的背上留下了几道深深的红痕，迷乱地喘息着“再…再用力一点…唔……”这淫靡的呻吟就像从极乐地狱里传出来的一样，勾得人要与他一同堕入那无边的黑暗之中。

Daigo心疼地抱紧怀里的人儿，用力挺动着腰肢，自结合之处流淌出了汩汩的温热液体，他知道男人是想借由身体撕裂的痛楚来缓冲心脏的阵痛，但这样自虐一般的行为不但不能带来什么快感，反而像是一只绝望地手，紧紧攥住了他的心脏，让他整个人一下子摔进了痛苦的深渊之中。两个同样绝望的人，孤独地拥抱在一起，一个为一段再无希望的爱情，一个为一颗永远靠近不了的心。

许久，伴随着一声低吼，男人终于发泄出来，灭顶的快感倾覆下来，带来一阵令人窒息的痉挛和震颤。大脑一片空白，思维仿佛被抽离而去，身体沉到了深深的海底，不再呼吸、不再思考、不再挣扎，那一刻，hyde终于感到自己从无边无际的悲伤里解脱了出来，他的嘴角缓缓浮现出一个虚弱的微笑，身体痛到几乎麻木，如果心也能跟着麻木一点，该有多好呢……

一个星期之后，彩虹20周年演唱会如期开演，daigo坐在关系者席上，看hyde化了最艳丽的妆，骄傲一如往常地踏上了他最爱的舞台。只要他站在舞台上，他就是绝对的王者，他眼睛所到之处，没有人会不为他所倾倒。然而为千万人所深爱着的男人，眼底却印刻着挥之不去的哀思，天空也像是感应到了他的心情，下起冰冷的雨来，他站在倾盆而下的大雨之中，开始吟唱一首很久没有出现过的曲子。

方才 映在你们眼中的我  
看起来非常痛苦也说不定  
即便是那样也请不要杀了我  
直到我确实闭上眼为止..

台下一片哗然，自从sakura退团之后，hyde就鲜少再唱过这首歌，几乎只在他们一起演出的时候，这首歌才会出现。如同塞壬一般凄厉的声音穿透10万人的巨大场馆，所有人的心也跟随着他的歌声而颤抖起来。他的声音带着一种情绪喷薄而出的嘶哑和歇斯底里， techan忍不住有点担心地回头看了他一眼。那个男人跪坐在地上张开双臂伸向天空的姿态，就像是在迎接自己无法逃离的宿命一般。不知是雨水还是泪水打湿了他的眼睛，他的睫毛上抖动着湿润的水汽，目光投向遥远天际的一片虚无。

彷佛 就好像是报应一样  
能完全喜欢著一个人的话真是太好了  
尽管如此啊 希望你不要感到悲伤  
不管我看来是多麼疯狂 多麼可笑  
在花间 在水中 光芒 逐渐消逝  
话语 因沉睡 而中断  
在月下 在海边 悲痛不已 比起一切啊  
更想要见你..  
方才 我又被某种东西撕扯成碎片  
连步行都感到困难  
即便是那样也请不要杀了我  
因为深爱著你

若是哪一天能够再度转世 希望能  
比任何人都 更加靠近你身旁  
发丝 肌肤 如今也 渴望能够触及  
被泪水 濡湿的 眼瞳  
声音 手指 笑容 我所恋慕著的啊  
只有你 全部都是你  
I love you I love you  
I love you I love you  
I love you I love you  
I love you I love you  
I love you I love you  
I love you , I'm so happy with love

方才 映在你们眼中的我  
看起来非常痛苦也说不定  
即便是那样也请不要杀了我  
直到我确实闭上眼为止...  
滂沱大雨之中，荡气回肠的一连9句I love you响彻整个场馆上空，不知道天空的另一头，身处福岛的那个男人能不能听到。

Daigo突然悲哀地发现，自己的敌人其实并不是无法击败的绝世容颜，也不是无懈可击的坚固誓言，而是这两人在漫长的２０年里所形成的那种，外人根本无法插足的可怖羁绊。可能哪怕ｓａｋｕｒａ变成了一个糟老头子，秃顶阳痿老年痴呆，hyde也还是会爱他，无条件地爱他的一切，来世也要做他的人。 

那天晚上的庆功宴上，hyde在走完了过场，跟所有重要人士喝过一轮之后，就匆忙的逃离了，他一向对于这样正式的场合感到无所适从，年轻的时候他跟sakura经常在庆功宴开始之前就逃走，偷溜出去一夜疯狂，但那已经是很久以前的事了。现在则更多的是因为，在那样觥筹交错的欢乐氛围里，只会让他心底的孤独更加被无限放大。走到停车场时，却发现有一个人已经在等他，他喝得有点多了，脚步虚浮，视线也模糊不清，有那么一个瞬间他差点习惯性地叫出那个名字“sa……”然而走近一看却发现并不是他。  
“daigo……？”  
男人就那么靠在墙壁上，一句话也不说，只是静静地注视着他，像是等待了有一个世纪那么久，不知道为什么，他突然感到鼻头一酸，他走过去，将头轻轻靠在了男人的肩膀上……  
“回去吧”  
“嗯”


	8. 第八夜

一转眼已是盛夏时节，好像还没回过神来，浓郁的深绿色就已然熙熙攘攘地占据了世界的主色调。持续的高温让每个人身上都沾满了黏腻的汗液，荷尔蒙的味道蒸发在城市的上空，在这样喧嚣酷热的环境里，人内心的欲望也随着温度而不断膨胀起来，视线被女高中生的大腿、成熟少妇的雪白脖颈等刺激信号持续轰炸着，不断发酵变质，所有人都变得心猿意马起来。这是一个充满了偶发性艳遇的轻浮季节，也是避孕套和验孕棒销量持续走高的旺季。

傍晚时分，还未散尽的余热仍炙烤着沥青的柏油路面，街角三三两两聚在一起的人们热烈地讨论着今晚哪家酒吧又请了大牌的dj，哪里又诞生了寻欢作乐的新去处。与街上浮躁的人群擦肩而过，一辆车轻盈地滑过涉谷的闹市区，向南边开去，车上放着vamps的cd。坐在驾驶座上的男子戴着墨镜，跟随着音乐的节拍晃动着脑袋，显得尤为神清气爽，低声自言自语着“今晚做什么给hyde桑吃好呐？”要做那个人喜欢的荞麦面配蔬菜天妇罗吗？还是换个特别一点的口味呢？想着那人看到荞麦面时露出的如同小动物一般的可爱表情，他不由得心情大好。

等到了港区的一栋高级住宅门口，他从贴身的口袋里摸出了一把钥匙，小心地探向钥匙孔。这把钥匙总是被他妥帖地放在最安全的位置，因为时不时地被拿出来擦拭而显出铮亮的光泽来，在他看来简直是无比神圣的信物。明明已经在不久之前搬了进来，每次开门的时候那种难以抑制的激动心情都依然会让他高兴好半天。随着大门的打开，一股令他沉醉的味道扑面而来，daigo深吸了一口气，“这就是幸福的味道吧”，他想。

在厨房里对着锅碗瓢盆鏖战了一个小时后，daigo终于端出了两碗看着还像样的荞麦面。他解下围裙顺手放在了台板上，旁边放着一本买回来不久但已经被翻得折了角的菜谱。他看了一眼时间，刚好7点，hyde大概快要回来了，如果，他今天不在外面玩的话。

这个如果，让daigo的心往下沉了沉，他知道这个如果的概率其实很低，从他搬进来到现在为止，hyde准点回家的几率几乎屈指可数。跟在他屁股后面那么多年，他也并非不知道男人有多少重要的人需要去见、有多少朋友要时不时地组个酒局，剩下的时间还要匀给老婆孩子，以及他那些掰着手指都数不过来的情人们。对此daigo并不敢有什么微词，因为他很清楚的明白hyde是不可能为了他放弃一整片森林的，即便抗议，那个男人大概也只会一脸抱歉地望着他，用一贯温柔的语调说“要不daigo还是别勉强自己了吧”。谁叫，是自己在对他死缠烂打呢……

时间到了9点，daigo知道hyde今天多半是又在哪里鬼混了，叹了口气，自己吃掉了眼前的那碗荞麦面，然后把剩下的那一碗倒进了厨余处理系统。看着自己辛辛苦苦准备了一个小时的美味化成一摊污水流进下水道，他觉得自己终于有点能理解那些绝望的家庭主妇们的心情了。

与此同时， 东京世田谷区的一栋隐匿在地下的四层豪宅里，昏黄的熏香蜡烛映照出房间中央那张铺着兽皮的圆形大床上激烈纠缠着的两个身影。一个身材颀长、肌肉健硕如同猎豹的男人将一个娇小柔软的身躯紧紧地圈在怀里，狠狠地侵犯着那人最脆弱的地方，肉体碰撞的淫靡水声不绝于耳。在他身下，是一张布满了欲望的艳丽面孔，半闭着的双眼泛着潋滟的水光，喘息着望向深深埋在他体内的男人，被亲得有点红肿的湿润双唇微微张开，从中溢出声声似是痛苦又似是欢愉的甜腻呻吟。  
“啊…！… 好棒……唔~…“  
他不断扭动着柔韧的腰肢，富有技巧地迎合着身上之人的动作，不知餍足一般不断渴求着，索取着。发丝迷乱地粘在他汗涔涔的脸颊上，被染成了玫瑰色的肌肤散发着醉人的热度，勾得人魂魄都似要脱离躯壳，与他融为一体。  
“舒服吗？”高大的男子俯下身来，煽情得舔吻着那人敏感的耳廓，满意地感受着身下之人战栗的身躯以及那温暖湿润的甬道突如其来的紧缩，在他耳边吐露着诱惑的语句“喜欢就叫我的名字，hydee~”  
”唔……gachan…~ 喜…喜欢……啊！”被身上的男人狠狠地顶弄到了敏感点上，娇小的美人惊呼起来，脖颈深深向后仰去，露出遍布吻痕的胸脯，修长的五指紧紧揪住床单，指关节都泛出了青白，缠在男人身上的细白小腿痉挛起来，脚趾蜷曲着，似是爽到了极点。伴随着一声高亢的尖叫，不断摇晃着的两人，在灼人的高热之下攀上令人心醉的巅峰。

在两人慢慢平复下来喘息的的贤者时间里，那位面容俊朗身材高挑的男子将hyde紧紧搂在怀里，怜爱地将他汗湿的发丝一缕一缕地别到耳后。Hyde则像是一只慵懒的猫咪，瘫软地靠在男人的胸肌上，视线飘忽地看着天花板，突然，他的目光落在了时钟上，眼神里不易察觉地闪过一丝紧张 “已经快12点了啊…？”  
“怎么今晚还有事吗？”  
Hyde摇了摇头，gackt微微眯起了眼睛，有点不满地打量着怀里三心二意的人 “总感觉最近做的时候，你有点心不在焉啊……”  
“哪有……”  
“那家伙不是巡演去了么？你着急回家做什么？”  
“没有啦…… 只是最近……”  
“最近？”男人放在hyde腰上的手暗自加大了力度，充满欲望的摩挲起来，他感到很不开心，这世界上，还没有人能在跟他做爱的时候想别的事情。  
“也没什么……就是……”见hyde像是有点难以启齿的样子，gackt更加不爽了，粗糙的手心流连忘返地在那人的大腿内侧爱抚起来，想再一次撩拨起那人的欲望。  
“啊…gachan别闹了……”  
“那你快说，不说我们就再来一次”  
“就是…我家现在养了宠物……”hyde说着，却像是有点不好意思一样低下了头“是只…狗…”  
“哈？？”gackt难以置信地望着hyde，怀疑自己的听觉神经出了问题“你？养了狗？？”  
“就是这样”hyde挣扎着把gackt在他腿间爱抚的手抽了出来“是只小狗仔，还需要时不时照顾一下，所以我得早点回去了”  
Gackt没有再挽留，只是悻悻地看着快速套上衣服的男人，嘴里仍不住嘟囔着“真是难以置信啊…… 你竟然会养狗…… 那家伙也同意么？”  
Hyde顿了一下，沉声道“我跟他……已经掰了……”  
“真的假的？？”gackt的眼睛里腾的燃起希望的火光“彻底掰了？”  
“嗯”  
“那我有希望了咯？”gackt暧昧地从背面环住hyde的腰身，被他轻轻地推开了。  
Hyde忍不住叹了口气，跟他的关系维持了这么久，他比谁都清楚男人朝三暮四拈花惹草的性子比起自己来有过之而无不及。“gachan你也不小了…什么时候也找个人稳定下来吧……别等到一把年纪来后悔没有人照顾……”  
身后的男人扁了扁嘴，神色晦暗地看着翩然离去的背影，落寞地喃喃道“为什么就不愿意相信我对你的感情是真的呢……”

等回到家中的时候，时针早已走过了零点，仙度瑞拉的魔法失效，世界上的大部分人都陷入了沉睡之中。Hyde轻手轻脚地推开了门，说不上来这突如其来的温柔是为了什么。客厅里，果然还亮着灯，柔和的落地灯光下，青年抱着本书靠在沙发上不知不觉间睡着了，清秀的眉眼微微蹙起，像是梦到了什么不开心的事情，hyde望着这幅和谐静谧的图景，微微一怔，“这孩子，还真是让人不省心啊……”。

到底是怎么变成现在这幅样子的？hyde望着青年的睡颜，慢慢回想着，原本自己和sakura都不是会料理生活的人，之前sakura还在的时候，他好歹会逼着自己稍微拾掇一下，sakura走了之后，他就干脆彻底放飞天性了，加之因为不想隐私外泄也没有请家政人员，这个房子在不到一个月的时间里就彻底沦陷成了垃圾场的模样。既不想回去惠那里，也不愿意打理自己的狗窝，那段时间里，hyde几乎是像个霉菌一样，每天待在拉着个窗帘的屋子里，任自己默默地腐烂着。

于是，在五月底的一个阳光灿烂的午后，当那个青年背着一个巨大的旅行背包敲开了他的门，难得摆出了一副强势的姿态，义正言辞地告诉他从今以后他的生活就由自己接管了的时候，他破天荒地没有把青年直接轰出去，而是呆呆地默许青年走了进来，金色的阳光随着青年一起涌进屋子，倾泻了一地。霎时间给了他一种时空倒流的错觉，这一幕是那么的的似曾相识，他恍惚间想起来，似乎在很久很久以前，还在他20出头的年纪里，有一个人也是这样，莽莽撞撞地就敲开了他的门。记忆里那个黑色长发的身影和眼前留着清爽短发的青年在模糊的视线里仿佛重叠起来，他忍不住背过身去，揉了揉眼睛，一转眼都已经过去那么久时间了啊…… 

就是从那个时候起，家里就像是多出了一个保姆一样，渐渐被打理得妥帖起来，明明是被娇生惯养长大的孩子，竟不知他是从哪里学来的这些。而且无论自己多晚回来，青年都会乖乖等着他一起上床睡觉，就像是一只守着大门等待主人归来的看门狗一样。hyde蹲在沙发边上神色复杂地看着青年俊秀的侧脸，心底泛起丝丝的怜惜，这孩子虽然乖到连一个不字都不会说，却真真是让他有点自责了。

像是感受到了男人的目光，青年的睫毛扑扇了两下，缓缓睁开了，他的眼仁干净清澈，带着迷蒙地水光迷迷糊糊望向头顶突然出现的男人，在看清了眼前是谁之后，就像是见到了肉骨头一般，突然盛放出眩目的光彩来，一个激灵坐了起来，身后仿佛有一只无形的尾巴在摇啊摇“hyde桑你回来啦！”

Hyde温柔地望着他，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊“嗯，我回来了，你先去睡，我洗个澡就上床”  
说罢走向了浴室，daigo痴迷地望向hyde的背影，眼神逐渐变得忧郁，刚才，吵醒他的其实不是hyde的视线，而是他身上那股浓得化不开的香水味道啊……暗暗滋生的嫉妒像一缕缕丝线牵扯着他的心脏，一边为男人四处留情的放荡作风而痛苦着，一边又抑制不住的渴望他艳丽摄人的身体，为他的每一个动作而牵动着全部的情绪，他像是一个病入膏肓的绝症患者，无法抑制地沉沦。

Hyde回到床边的时候，daigo看起来已经睡着了，然而待他一关灯躺下，青年的四肢就像是八爪鱼一样缠了上来，一定要跟他肌肤相贴，手脚交缠在一起，将头撒娇一般埋在他的肩窝里，青年才肯乖乖睡去。Hyde在黑暗里无奈地笑了一下，在青年的怀里安心地闭上了眼睛。

就这样一夜无梦直到第二天早上，悠悠醒转的hyde，突然察觉到了一丝异样。自己的大腿上，怎么一片黏腻冰凉的触感？daigo尿床了？？hyde被自己脑海里这个可怕的念头吓了一跳，缓缓将手探到了裤子上摸了一把，放到鼻子底下闻了闻，一股浓烈的男人特有的腥膻味扑鼻而来，hyde如遭五雷轰顶，气得浑身发抖，和着晨起的低气压一脚把还在熟睡中的狗狗踹下了床。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”一声惨叫划破了清晨的宁静。

于是，当天的早餐温馨时间，不幸地变成了一场学龄儿童性教育讲座。  
“daigo“hyde黑着个脸望着眼前低着头一脸做错事情模样的青年，努力摆出一副家长的面孔，严肃地说道”你有多久没有解决过了？”  
Daigo眼看着都快要哭出来了，眨巴着眼睛望着hyde“我…我也记不太清了……”  
“咳咳，你知道憋太久会出问题的吗？”hyde做梦也想不到自己竟然有一天要跟别人开展这方面的教育工作。  
“那…那怎么办？！”青年焦急地望着hyde，那可怜巴巴的眼神分明写满了让他负责这四个大字，hyde深深的叹了一口气，认命一般地想到，今晚还是早点回来吧……不然这家伙要是阳痿了不举了早泄了好像倒霉的也是自己……

其实严格意义上来说，hyde是不讨厌跟daigo上床的，虽然这家伙没有什么技术可言，但是每次在床上时那股要把他整个儿揉到身子里去的劲儿总是让他有种被深深爱着的感觉。有时候青年看着他身上别人留下来的痕迹，虽然什么也不说，但脸上却写得明明白白，带着那种委屈的表情，发了狠一样在床上越发卖力地讨好他，仗着年轻人火力旺盛，总是直折腾到他第二天险些下不来床。

这么想着，hyde又好像发不起来脾气了，毕竟，谁忍心责怪一个深深依恋并忠诚于自己的人呢？

“今晚我想吃纳豆意面”hyde轻描淡写地说道，看着青年脸上突然绽放的如同太阳一般耀眼的开心表情，忍不住淡淡地笑了。


End file.
